


Safe House

by 286474



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, EWE, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Safehouses, Slow Build, Slow Burn, informant draco malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/286474/pseuds/286474
Summary: When Harry is stuck in a safe house protecting Draco, confusing feelings begin to surface. With both of their lives falling apart, will they find solace in each-other's arms?





	1. Chapter 1

Harry stared at the clock, wishing time would speed up and bring him closer to the weekend. The air felt thick in his office despite the charm that was supposed to mimic an ocean breeze; the two o’clock slump was hitting him hard. Harry shook his head, and then looked down at his parchment, tapping his quill lightly against the top of his shared desk. No matter how long Harry stared down at his report, he could not make the words flow. Claire, Harry’s partner and office-mate, had long since finished her paperwork and headed off to the core of the department in search of something new to work on or someone fun to gossip with.

Only four months out of the academy, Claire still had a drive to want to complete everything, and by now paperwork was taking her about half the time it took Harry. He considered going over to her desk to see how she had managed to write a two page report on “Mom files missing person’s report on her child, after forgetting to pick him up from his grandparents and wasting an entire morning for nothing.” It’s not that Harry couldn’t write the report, it was just that he doubted Robards was appreciating just how often the word ‘moron’ was appearing in his paperwork lately.

Harry stood up, stretching his arms over his head he sighed and headed to the door; there was no way the report was being written without some caffeine. As Harry reached for the door handle the wood slammed forward and Claire ran in, face flushed and slightly out of breath.

“We’re needed in conference room three immediately. Big raid, all teams on call.” Claire said in a rush, grabbing Harry’s arm and dragging him along. Energy was radiating from Claire’s entire body, her black bun bobbing on her head as adrenaline pumped through her veins. Harry smiled at her enthusiasm, trying to remember the last time he had been that excited for a raid. At 26 Harry was far from old, but with two boys under three at home it was hard to muster the same fire and passion that had burned through him so brightly at the close of the war.

“Any clue what the raid is about?” Harry asked Claire as they sped down the corridor to the largest of the Auror’s conference rooms.

“None. Apparently the case has been completely hushed.” Claire said.

Harry narrowed his eyes, a feeling of deep unease coming over him, “This doesn’t sound like it’s going to be a fun time Sparks. Best calm down and prepare for a long night.”

Claire bit her lip and nodded, trying to calm herself down but her eyes giving away the excitement she still felt, “Maybe we’ll get to do some real good.” She said passionately as she pushed open the door. 

The conference room was a thrum of activity, twenty Auror’s mashed together to try and get a view of the far wall, which had been covered with pictures and notes. The air was buzzing with anticipation, and Harry tried to elbow his way forward through the crowd. It looked like most of the force had been called in for the raid, and Harry was immediately apprehensive. 

“Attention.” Head Auror Robard’s called, “I need everyone to focus; we have an important job to do tonight and we need to do it right. In the past two months, three muggle families have been slaughtered, each with a child whose name appeared in the _Book of Admittance_ at Hogwarts. It appears there is a group of wizards targeting muggle-borns and their families before they can be informed they are wizards. In the past week an informant has given us credible information tying these cases together, and given us names of some of the people involved. We have just received news that they are planning another attack tonight near Wales, and we are going to prevent it.”

The head Auror laid out the case, and assigned the teams to their positions through the raid. “Potter, Sparks,” Robard’s called to Harry and Claire, “You’ll be in charge of apparating our informant out of harm’s way. His testimony is what is going to put these arseholes in Azkaban. It is imperative that you extract him cleanly, before any crazy spells start flying.”

Harry nodded his head seriously, taking the case folder Robards handed him. Skimming it over quickly he looked up puzzled, “Draco Malfoy has been your informant,” he asked incredulously.

“Aye. And a mighty fine one he’s been.” Robard’s face shadowed, “I know 'bout the problems you two had in the past, and it doesn’t matter now. You’re one of our best, and we need you on your A-game tonight. Take all of your issues and bury them, if they stop you from doing your job tonight you won’t have a job to worry about in the morning. Am I making myself clear?” Robards looked down thunderously at Harry.

“Crystal clear sir. You can count on us.” Harry said reverently.

Claire shot Harry a quizzical look but Harry minutely shook his head, he could explain any questions she might have after their job was done. Harry hadn’t seen Draco much since the war had ended; they had exchanged pleasantries in the lift on the occasion that their paths had crossed but neither had sought the other out. Harry knew that Draco had gotten married, and he knew that Draco and his wife had a young son near Albus’ age. Though Harry wasn’t looking forward to spending an evening babysitting Draco in a safehouse, he was confident that they could be civil with each other for one night.

Harry had a few hours before the raid was set to begin, so he quickly floo’d home so he could explain his absence to Ginny and gives the boys a kiss goodnight.

“You’ll be safe, right?” Ginny asked after Harry informed her he had to go out for a case.

“I’m always safe Gin, you know that,” Harry smiled indulgently at Ginny, wrapping her in a large hug.

Ginny chewed her lip fretfully before looking up at Harry, “I don’t like it. You going off and me being stuck here with the boys, worried about you.”

Harry sighed, trying to push down his annoyance of rehashing the same disagreement they’d had many times before. “It’s my job love. Protecting people isn’t a 9-5 job, and I try my hardest to be here, but tonight I need to go and back up my other Aurors and try to make this world a better place for our family to live in. I’m sorry.”

“They need their father more than the world needs its savior. You’re the one who wanted a family so soon, stay home and be with them and leave saving the world up to someone else for once.” Ginny pleaded, her face contorting into a pout as she pushed away from Harry and walked across the room.

Harry followed her, trying to give her a kiss before she turned her head, presenting her check to his lips instead, “I’m sorry Gin. We can talk about it tomorrow but tonight I have to go. I love you, I love the boys, and I’ll see you in the morning.”

Harry grabbed some floo powder off the mantle before throwing it in the fire, heading back to the ministry and preparing for the long night ahead.

***

Harry and Claire apparated behind a tree at the back of quiet muggle neighborhood a quarter after ten, kneeling on the ground and disillusioning themselves to await the signal to move in. Harry watched Claire anxiously, this was her first large raid and her initial excitement had faded quickly to apprehension.

“It’s going to be okay, just keep breathing” Harry said reassuringly, grabbing Claire’s hand and giving it a quick squeeze. 

Claire smiled briefly at Harry before closing her eyes, “I know. Everything will work out. I just wish we knew when we were starting.”

Harry stared ahead at the beige house before him, scouring the windows for any sight of Draco’s bright blonde hair, “It’ll be soon. Once we see Malfoy we give the signal to the rest of the teams and we immediately go and take him. As soon as we see him we’ll be too busy to worry about anything, and before you know it everything will be over and we can go home and go to sleep.”

Harry finally spotted Draco on the top floor, “and go,” he signaled quietly as he pulled Claire’s arm to side-along her to right behind where Draco stood. As silently as possible, Harry grabbed Draco and dragged him back towards him, tensing and hoping Draco would remember to be silent. Waiting until the other Auror’s were in place, Harry quickly nodded to Claire before wrapping his arms around Draco and side-alonging him to a safehouse they could use to floo to the ministry from.

Harry heard a brief pop right after he landed, and saw Claire staring at Draco happily before putting out her hand, “Auror Claire Sparks at your service sir, and I believe you’ve met my partner Auror Potter. It looks like we got you out as planned, and as soon as we receive a floo call that they’re ready we can floo to the ministry. In the mean-time, have a seat. Would you like any tea?”

Draco’s head came back as he eyed Claire apprehensively before finally shaking her outstretched hand, “Nice to meet you Auror Sparks,” Draco said stiffly, “Thank you for getting me out of there safely.”

Claire smiled brightly, “I did nothing, it was all Harry. He's brilliant”

Draco nodded stiffly before turning to Harry, who was busy spelling the anti-apparation wards back on across the safehouse “Potter.” He said curtly, “Thank you.”

Harry smiled, “Anytime Malfoy. I think it was very brave of you to give us the information we needed to help save those families.”

Draco’s face softened, “It was the only option. For my son, and the life I want for him, he needs me to be an example for good.”

Harry hesitated, wanting to ask Draco how he had gotten the information on the blood-purist movement but not wanting to make him uncomfortable. Instead he nodded his head, “I think your son is lucky to have a father who feels that way.” Harry smiled before gesturing for Draco and Claire to sit down on the couch.

Draco sat down and Harry finished re-setting the wards before he sat down on the armchair situated nearest to Draco. Harry aimed his wand towards the kitchen, summoning a tea tray for them. The tray flew out of the kitchen and onto the coffee table, pouring three cups. Draco picked up one of the cups nervously, making frequent glances to the fireplace as he awaited the call from the ministry.

Time passed slowly, with the three of them making stilted conversation. After discussing quidditch scores, the newest Defense professor at Hogwarts, and the shared enjoyment of being fathers, Harry and Draco quickly ran out of conversation. The hours ticked on and more tea was drank, Harry started looking at his watch, watching the hours tick away with heavy eyes. At two, Harry decided to give up.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but I think the raid was supposed to end over an hour ago. If you two want to rest, I can wait up and wake you up when we finally get the call to head over.” Harry said.

Draco’s eyebrows furled, “Could anything have gone wrong?”

Harry shot Claire a warning look when he saw her begin to open her mouth, “I’m sure everything is fine,” Harry said quickly, “They just like to be thorough.”

Draco stood quickly and began to start pacing, his shoulders stiff and arms held behind his back. “I just want this to be over. I don’t like being away from my son for this long.”

Harry looked at Draco with concern, “Where’s Scorpius now?” He asked softly.

“Staying with Daphne, Astoria’s sister. I wanted her to stay with my Aunt Andromeda, but Tori insisted that Daphne wanted to spend the weekend with him. I didn’t want to tip Tori off that something was wrong so I agreed, but I didn’t realize how hard it would be being away from him while his mother is getting arrested.”

Harry’s head shot up, “Astoria is getting arrested in the raid?”

Draco gave Harry an off look, “She’s one of the leaders of the group. That’s how I learned about what was happening.”

Harry stared at Draco with surprise, his respect for Draco mounting. Claire gave him an odd look, and he realized he'd made a mistake on not reading the case file past seeing Draco was the informant. “That’s a very brave thing you did then. Turning your wife and her group in”

Draco nodded his thanks and they grew silent again.

Despite his assurances, Harry was getting nervous about the length of time they had spent waiting to hear from Robards. He wished he could risk floo calling, but knew that if something had gone wrong he could put Draco at risk by contacting the ministry. As time continued to pass, Claire slowly drifted off on the side of the couch while Harry and Draco stared ahead blankly.

The fire flared green and Harry perked up with anticipation and relief. He was expecting to see Robards or another familiar face, perhaps even Ron who was on desk-duty for the six months after Rose had been born but who had been called into to help process the extra paperwork from the raid. Instead, an unknown wizard with a bright red mask lept out of the fire, wand drawn. The unknown assailant fired off a quick stupify which Harry jumped up and countered. 

Fast as lightning Harry had Draco behind him and was firing off spells of protection around them. Claire rose from her position on the couch, her hand shaking slightly as she began casting spells. The mystery wizard was powerful, countering Claire's spells with a practiced ease. Another two men exited the fire, out-arming Harry and Claire. Harry tried to Incarcerous the masked men, but they were quickly able to counter his spells. Harry and Claire fought desperately, but they were barely able to keep up and the men moved closer towards Harry and Draco. As another spell began to break through his defenses, Harry realized they were no match for the mystery wizards. 

Harry grabbed Draco's shoulder and focused all his magic on the anti-apparation wards he had earlier placed. The second he felt the wards begin to crack he pulled Draco and himself past, hurling them from the safehouse and into the darkness. 

They landed with a thud on the cold forest ground, the force of their landing pulling them apart. Harry jumped up quickly, pointing his wand at a disoriented Draco before Draco could even process their landing. 

"Incarcerous," Harry quickly spelled ropes around Draco, binding his hands to his sides, "Accio Malfoy's wand". 

As Draco watched his wand sail into Harry's hand, he let out a screech, "Potter, what the bloody hell was that and what do you think you're doing?!" 

Harry approached Draco, placing his wand up against Draco's chin, "I just abandoned my partner, possibly let her die, to protect you." Harry's voice has dropped lower than Draco ever heard it before, more a hissed whisper than anything else, "That floo was only accessible from the Auror department of the ministry which means either the department has been compromised or this is all just a set up orchestrated by you. Until I know which, there's no way you're wandering loose." 

Draco's eyes grew wide with horror, "Scorpius." Draco exclaimed, "Potter. My son. If they know I'm your witness they could go after him." Draco was frantic, struggling against his bonds as he attempted to stand. "We need to get him. I need to make sure he's alright." 

Harry eyed Draco warily, adrenaline still rushing through his veins, "why should I believe you? How do I know this isn't a trap?" 

Draco's eyes flared, "I don't care if you fucking believe me or not. Kill me for all I bloody care. But I need my son safe." He stopped struggling against the ropes, kneeling on the ground, white hair falling over downcast eyes "Potter, please," Draco choked, "you have kids. You understand. I need to know he's safe." 

Harry hesitated, his instincts to help a father get to his son waring against his distrust of Draco. Finally, Harry dropped his wand to his side, his eyes fluttering shut as he let out a sigh. "Fine. We'll go get him." 

Draco released his breath, "Thank you, Potter."

Harry freed the ropes holding Draco and linked hands to pull him up. "We go in, get him, and then we get out. We go to a safehouse linked to a fidelous charm, and we stay there till we know what happened. Until I hear evidence that you didn't set this up, I'm keeping your wand." 

Draco's face hardened, his eyes flashed grey as flint but he merely nodded his head. 

Harry narrowed his eyes, "And one more thing Malfoy. If this whole thing was an elaborate trap planned by you, and my partner died for nothing, I’ll kill you myself." Harry tightened his grip on Draco's arm, whisking him away in an apparition before he'd had a chance to respond. 


	2. Chapter 2

They landed on a dark street in a magical neighborhood, the first hints of sunrise peeking out in the horizon. Harry held his wand in front of him, trying to get his bearings in the unfamiliar neighborhood while Draco got his footing after the unexpected apparition. The air was thick with smoke, and in their disoriented state it took them a minute to find the source. Harry turned slowly and saw the plot behind him smoldering, small flames remaining in the wreckage of what was earlier that night a home.

“Scorpius!” Draco yelled beside Harry, pulling himself free and running into the hot remains.

“Malfoy, wait!” Harry exclaimed, racing after Draco as he looked around.

Harry caught up with Draco as he stood looking wildly around what used to be Daphne’s grand home. Harry quickly cast an augmenti, and set about dosing the remaining flames as Draco searched through the wreckage, hope and fear waring through him with each step he took. When Draco was far enough away, Harry cast a quick _mortuus revelio_ , seeing if any human remains laid among the rubble. When the spell revealed nothing, Harry let out a sigh of relief.

“Malfoy,” Harry called, “He’s not here. Daphne must have gotten him out. There’s no trace of either of them.”

Draco let out a choked sob, falling to his knees in the ash.

Harry walked up behind Draco nervously, before putting his hand on his shoulder. “We need to get out of here. Whoever set this fire, they could come back. We need to get somewhere safe.” Harry tried to sound strong but he was anxious to get his charge out of the open and into a shelter. 

“Scorpius. We need to find him,” Draco cried. “We can’t go anywhere without him.”

Harry knelt down until he could look Draco in the eyes, “Listen. I don’t know where he is, or what’s going on. But I promise, I’m going to find out. But before I can do that, the first thing we need to do is get you somewhere safe.”

Draco just looked blankly back at Harry, his expression lifeless with no indication he had heard what Harry said. Harry pulled a small ring out of his pocket, which he tapped with his wand to expand to the size of a Frisbee. “This is a portkey. When I activate this, it’s going to take us to a safehouse. The secret-keeper is a house-elf for the ministry, but none of the Auror’s know where the safehouse is. Even we won’t know. Even if the ministry has been compromised, you’ll be safe there. Once you’re safe I can contact some people and try and figure out what’s going on, but first I need to make sure you’re safe. I need you to grab onto the portkey and hold on tight, okay?” Harry recognized that Draco was in shock, and tried to make his voice as steady and calming as he could. “Draco,” the name felt weird on Harry’s mouth, after almost twenty years of calling him Malfoy, “I need you to grab the portkey.”

Draco let out a soft sob, his eyes clenching shut as he let out of minuet nod. His shaky hand reached out and grabbed the ring in Harry’s hand. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and hit down on the button that would take them to the safehouse.

The portkey landed in a wooded area next to a high cliff, with the wind blowing harshly against them. The faint light was barely bright enough to make out where they were, and Harry quickly lit a lumos on his wand, lifting it into the air to get a sense of their surroundings, confusion slowly dawning on his face. Harry kept on glancing nervously at Draco, who stood almost lifelessly beside him, as he searched for an indication of where the safehouse was.

Harry let out a groan of frustration, “Do you see a house around here? Because I definitely don’t see a house around here.” He bit out, shivering slightly as the wind hit harder against his neck.

Draco looked up for the first time since the landed, viewing the area listlessly before giving a very undignified shrug, “Maybe your portkey’s broken. Or maybe it meant to put us at the top of the cliff. Who knows? Maybe this is cliff is actually a house in disguise, and the house is hidden into the rocks.” Each minute that ticked past Draco looked a little more lifeless, and Harry needed to get him inside.

Looking around frantically, Harry finally found a small hole in the cliff face, that when he put his hand inside turned into a door that he could pull open. "Finally!" Harry exclaimed in relief, his high voice startling Draco out of staring blankly at the ground.

As the door swung open Harry ushered Draco into the brightly lit living room that was revealed. Though cold and rainy outside, the living room was bright and inviting; the walls were tall and painted a warm gold with burnt orange moldings. The floor was solid oak, with deep brown and maroon furniture. Harry felt the tension release from his shoulders as the door swung closed behind him.

Harry turned to Draco, concern etched clearly on his face. "Malfoy, you're in shock, and you're exhausted. Let's draw you a bath so you can warm up, and I'll send in some tea."

Draco shot Harry a withering glare, contempt clear on his face, "I'm not in shock _Auror_ Potter. My son is missing. I don't want a bath. I want Scorpius."

Harry eyed Draco guiltily, "Listen. I'm sorry. I'll try and find out what's going on. Just have a cuppa and sit down and I'll let you know if I hear back."

Harry pulled out his wand and approached the desk in the side of the room, grabbing a quill and parchment and penning a quick note before folding it and placing it in the bin labeled “out”.

Draco shot Harry a scathing look, “oh sure. A ten month old boy is missing and the home he was staying in was burned to the ground, and all that constitutes is a bloody letter.” Draco stood and approached Harry menacingly, ice raging in his eyes. Draco shoved Harry into a wall, getting right up into his face. “Tell me Potter,” he spat, “do all missing children receive this level of disinterest or only the children of ex Death Eaters?”

“Malfoy,” Harry began carefully, his voice trying to take on a soothing quality, “It’s not like that. I can't just floo Ron and tell him we're in a safehouse and to please come and get us when he knows the coast is clear. If he's in the middle of a fight, that could compromise everything. We don't know what's safe and what's not. Look in that basket, see how it's empty? That's because the house elf already got the letter and she's going to find Ron and get it to him at the first safe opportunity she gets, and not compromise us in the process. Now, I will send out 1,000 letters if it would make you feel better, but for now it seems smarter to not alert anyone about Scorpius unless they need to know. What if someone doesn't know you're our witness, and I send out a patronus and give you away? I don't want to put him or you in more danger than you're already in.”

Doubt flickered in Draco’s eyes, and sensing it Harry put his hands on Draco's arms, pushing him backwards while also running his hands soothingly over him. “If I know the Auror Corp, they already knew he was missing and have every available unit out looking for him.”

The fight went out of Draco almost immediately and he slumped into a chair. Running his fingers through his hair, Draco starred helplessly at Harry “do you have any idea what it feels like to have your child out there somewhere, but to have no idea where? I don't know if he's safe, I don't even know if he's even fucking ALIVE. I just feel so useless.”

Harry walked up close to Draco cautiously and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder, “Hey,” he said gently, “I don't know what it's like. I can't imagine the pain you must be in right now. But I promise you, I'm here to protect you, and they're going to work their ass off to find your son too.”

Draco nodded his head before leaning back wearily on the couch. Though still terrified for his son, the adrenaline was starting to fade from his system and be replaced with exhaustion. Looking at the clock on the wall, Draco saw that it was almost 8 am, he'd been awake for 27 hours and could feel his body shutting down.

As if sensing his exhaustion, Harry squeezed lightly on Draco’s shoulder before nodding his head towards the hallway behind him. “There's nothing else we can do right now. Let's get some rest, and I'll wake you as soon as I've heard word.”

Draco nodded his head before heading back, peering cautiously into the rooms. He walked into one of the rooms to lie down and Harry sighed in relief as he watched him. Sure, Gin was going to murder him for not coming home, but at least for now his charge was someplace safe and maybe he could get some rest too soon.

Harry could feel the weariness of the long day through his bones. Doing a quick sweep of the house, he realized that the only bedroom was the one that Draco now occupied and quickly resigned himself to sleeping on the couch. Casting a quick spell to wake him if any letters were received he closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

_*_

_Stag-o,_

_The Jill ran away with the Kit. Stay where you are, keep the Hob safe in the house and I’ll keep you updated._

_Weasel_

*

Harry looked at the note in his hand and tried to breath. Rolling his eyes at Ron’s code, Harry shoved the note in his pocket and went to wake up Draco.

Harry wasn't sure what response he was expecting from Draco when he told him that Scorpius was with Astoria, but climbing out of bed and heading to the kitchen in search of a liquor cabinet wasn't it.

Draco exclaimed happily as her found the whiskey, pulling out a cup before turning to Harry, “am I pouring a glass for you too?” He asked.

Harry looked at him oddly, “It's…. It's 10:30 in the morning. You can't have even gotten two hours of sleep. Why are you drinking?” He asked.

Draco poured himself a generous helping of whiskey, holding it up to Harry in a mock cheers before downing the drink in one quick gulp. As he poured himself another drink he turned and sneered at Harry, “Because Potter, it's the only thing I have left.” He downed his second drink before walking over to the couch and sinking back into it.

Harry followed Draco cautiously, exhaustion clouding his mind. “What do you mean?” He asked shortly, sitting on the other side of the maroon couch.

“I mean look at my fucking life Potter!” Draco angrily gestured to the sky, “I tried to be better. I married a girl whose family stayed out of the war. I was committed to raising my son better than I'd been raised. We were going to have a family, and raise a child to think that he wasn't any better than anyone else just because of his blood status. Then I find out, that lovely witch I married is part of an underground group hunting down muggle-borns before they get their Hogwarts letters and massacring their ENTIRE FAMILIES.”

Draco paused to pour himself another drink and downed it before continuing. “So then, I go to the Aurors. I know I can't let my son be raised by a blood purist murderer. I've lived that childhood already. I know he needs to be better than I was as a kid, so he needs to be raised better. And now what's happening? My son is missing. She took him and,” Draco’s voice wavered and he put his drink down, “And now I don't even get to see him grow up. I…. I tried so hard to make sure I was going to be raising him well, and now I’ve lost him.” Draco physically shook at his statement before tears started coming down his face, he buried his head in his hands.

Harry started at Draco in horror, all thoughts of sleep pushed firmly from his mind “Draco, I'm so sorry,” he started, but faltered unsure of what to say next. Instead of speaking, Harry scooted closer to Draco, pulling Draco against his shoulder in what he hoped was a soothing manor.

Draco poured himself another drink, and tried to take a calming breath, but as he exhaled he slowly broke down, crying into Harry's shoulder without the comprehension of who he was holding onto. Harry thought back to the last time he had seen Draco cry, in the bathroom in sixth year. He held Draco closer to him, glad to be able to offer comfort instead of pain this time around. Harry rubbed his hand down Draco’s back and tried offering platitudes until Draco's sobbing lessened and he stopped trembling.

“I should go lie down.” Draco declared after a while, lifting his red rimmed eyes and blinking owlishly at the light around him.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, “that sounds like a good idea. Get some rest.”

Draco downed another drink, then slowly rose and headed down the hallway. He stumbled, and Harry quickly went to his side to support him.

“Here,” Harry said quickly, “I’ll help you. I don’t… I don’t think you’re supposed to drink that much when you’re tired.”

Draco gave a soft sound of agreement before leaning heavily on Harry. “It’s not supposed to be like this.” He stopped and hiccupped lightly, “I was supposed to have Scorpius with me by now. How can I sleep when I don’t even know where he is?”

Harry walked Draco over to the bed, pulling down the covers and softly pushing Draco into the bed before answering, “I’m not sure, but you need to try to get some sleep. You need to stay strong for him right now. He’s with his mother, and the Aurors are going to find him… and when they do he’s going to need you to be okay. So get some sleep.”

Draco took a deep breath and nodded, before turning to Harry cautiously, “I’ll try to get some sleep…. It’s just…” He started, “I don’t really feel like being alone right now.” Draco hesitated, “and there’s only one room, so it really only makes sense for you to sleep in here too… As long as it’s not too weird for you.” 

Harry looked at Draco for a moment, considering the offer before smiling tightly, “It wouldn’t be too weird. I can stay in here.” Harry briefly considered transfiguring the bed into two twins before deciding he was too tired to attempt it and instead got into bed and putting a hand on Draco’s arm, slowly rubbing his hand up and down in an attempt to lure Draco to sleep. It must have worked, because quickly after lying down Harry heard a faint snore come from Draco’s side, and he smiled and quickly fell asleep himself. 

  
****

Harry woke up slowly when a ding came from the living room, the indication that a letter had arrived. He started to get up before suddenly taking in his position; his front was draped around Draco's back, his left arm under Draco's torso, and one leg was thrown haphazardly over Draco's leg. As soon as Harry became aware of who he was wrapped around he slowly tried to extract himself; that was definitely not the position the two had drifted to sleep in. Once Harry had gotten his trapped arm free he rolled out of bed and sat up in horror.

Harry rose and headed slowly to the living room, grabbing at the letter and smiling faintly as he recognized Ron’s scrawl.

_*_

_Stag-o,_

_Don't hate me mate. There's a mole on the Aurors. Malfoy isn't safe. We can't switch anyone else out on guard duty till we know who set you guys up. We're on Astoria’s trail, but it's not looking good. I think whoever the mole is they must be helping her. You should only receive communication from me or Robarts; if it’s anyone else on the Auror team, report it immediately and do not heed what they say._

_I had to tell something to Gin, she was worried sick. I told her I'd deliver a letter from her so here it is. Mione and I will help watch the boys while you're gone, and we'll figure the rest out. I'm working my hardest to bring you home._

_Robard’s story is that you are in France with Sparks searching for Astoria. We created an arrest record for Malfoy to hide that he's missing, and since he’s on the lifelong Death Eater Probation, we’re able to say he’s in High-level Solitary instead of with the general public._

_If you could find anything out it would be a big help._

_Sparks is alive, but badly cursed. She has a long recovery in front of her, but she's alive and that's what matters._

_Keep your chin up and know we're trying to bring you home._

_Miss you. Don't kill the ferret._

_Weasel_

_*_

There was another letter from Head Auror Robards, giving most of the same information as Ron’s letter, but as an official command. Harry read it over briefly before turning his attention to the letter from Ginny which had come with Ron’s letter.

*

_Harry_ ,

_Ron stopped by to say the mission went badly and you're stuck somewhere unable to come home. I hope you're well, and truly safe like he says you are._

_I can't keep living like this Harry. I thought it was hard when we were teenagers and I waiting every day to hear if Voldemort had killed you yet, but this is so much worse. I’m stuck in this house, waiting around to finally hear that my husband is dead and I have to raise the boys alone. I can’t do it anymore. I've packed your clothes and some items and had them taken to Grimmauld Place._

_If you ever want to come home, all you have to do is quit. I love you, but I hate living like this more than I love you._

_The boys miss you._

_Ginny_

_*_

Harry started morosely at the letters, trying to figure out how to respond to Ginny. He wasn't shocked that she'd moved his things out of the house, they'd been fighting non-stop since Albus was born. A part of him wondered if this just gave her the excuse she'd been looking for to leave. Harry folded up Ginny’s letter and out it in his pocket. There was nothing he could say to her that wouldn't make her angrier, and there was really no point in responding. He had his orders, he was stuck in the safehouse until they knew who in the Auror Corp was helping Astoria. He couldn’t leave now, even if he was willing to quit, not knowing they didn’t have another Auror to come and protect Draco.

Harry turned back to read Ron’s letter, trying to think who the mole in their crew could be. He was looking so intensely at the letter that he didn't notice Draco come up and stand behind his seat.

“Stag-o? That's a name I guess.” Malfoy’s snort broke Harry out of his trance and he looked up in surprise.

“It's for my Patronus. We…. Well we may have had a few shots of firewhiskey in us before we picked our codenames for a training exercise in the academy… They just stuck.” Harry stammered, slightly embarrassed.

Draco rolled his eyes before plonking down on the chair by the couch, and folded his arms behind his head, “So what does he want you to find out?”

Harry looked at Draco carefully, taking in his relaxed posture. If Harry hadn't spent the majority of his adolescent starting at Draco he likely would have missed the tension in his face and shoulders, revealing the anxiety he was trying to hide. Draco had been so open and vulnerable the night before, Harry was almost surprised to see him back to his normally stand-offish self.

“Anything that may help with the case really,” Harry began. “Any place that she might have run to. Anyone they might be hiding with. Any future targets. Anything that could lead us to your son faster.”

Draco looked at Harry carefully before lowering his arms, his posture straightening, “I don't know much. Astoria, well… We weren't as close as we could have been. She spends most of her free time with Daphne. Her family's doesn't have many properties, though she still has access to all of the Malfoy vacation homes if she was willing to risk that.”

Draco paused, eyes flickering about the room before looking to the ground. “She may be staying with her lover.” He stated quietly, jaw clenched.

Harry sat there awkwardly for a moment, looking at Draco in shock before asking, “Oh… does this lover have a name?” 

Draco shot Harry a withering glare, lifting his chin before responding, “Strangely I never thought to ask my wife the name of the man she was going off at night to fuck.”

Harry turned red, muttering “oh course” while examining his hands. “Well, if you could make a list of all of your properties, I can pass that along to Ron.”

Draco rolled his eyes, but took the quill and began writing.

“Daphne’s married, correct?” Harry asked.

“Barely.” Draco said, giving a quick glance up before turning back to his parchment, “Married an American wizard and moved there for a time, but found the culture too restrictive. She’s been back ‘on vacation’ for two years now, but they visit each other regularly enough to not quite be considered separated.” 

“Could Astoria have gone there? To stay at Daphne’s home in America?”

Draco glared at Harry, “She may have, though I imagine if the infamously oblivious Auror Potter could have come up with the idea right away she probably realized it wasn’t a safe hiding place. She may have gone to Argentina, to stay with an old family friend. She may be in Russia, avoiding extradition. She enjoys skiing so maybe she’s in Switzerland, though she’s also fond of sailing so maybe Greece instead? You don’t get it do you? She’s a young, beautiful, well-connected, rich witch who hasn’t burnt every social bridge there is to burn. She could be anywhere. My son… he could be anywhere and I may never find him.”

Harry gripped Draco’s shoulder lightly, “I’m sorry, Malfoy. I was just trying to help. Finish your list and I’ll make us some lunch.”

Harry walked to the kitchen morosely, and prepared for a long few days.


End file.
